


glass door of kisses

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam fics 2021 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Injury, Doctor Theo Raeken, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Liam Dunbar is a Mess, M/M, Mostly Crack, obvious Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: The medic finally looked up at him, a big smile playing on his lips and his eyes sparkling, before saying: “Looks all good here.” Much to Liam’s disappointment. He wanted the man to stay, to look at him with the irresistible serenity and care. It was weird and probably a side effect of his concussion but Liam has never felt so drawn to another person before.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam fics 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120781
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	glass door of kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hi! long time no see! _(oops, that's my fault - I lost all of my passion in a matter of days and can't get it back)_  
>  anyways, today is going to be mostly terrible and awkward and it will probably scar me for life, which is why I've decided to write this weird one-shot that I'm pretty sure I've already read somewhere _(if I stole your idea, I'm sorry I didn't steal it! at least not consciously!)_ but I don't know. I hope it's at least a little bit good since I've come to realization that my writing is indeed terrible and the English is even worse so...tell me how you liked it? If you did? So I can know that I improved at least a little bit? But you don't have to of course :D
> 
> thanks for clicking on this (sorry for the long rambling) and enjoy if you can :)  
> tw: a little bit of blood

If Liam had been at least drunk, it wouldn’t be so embarrassing when he woke up with a stinging pain in his head, something wet on his upper lip and a stiffness in his wrist. The world spun around dangerously, black spots appearing in front of him, a persistent hand pressing against his chest, forcing him to lie back down on the cold floor. Another black circle emerging out of nowhere and in a voice of his best friend, it said:

“Stay down, Liam.” And the hand retreated from his pecs, leaving Liam feeling alone in a sudden.

“What-what happened?” Liam’s throat was sore and something steely slipped into his mouth, his voice raucous and confused. Fortunately, those black spots finally cleared out and it showed up that his best friend truly was his best friend and Mason, the bastard, was laughing.

“You hit your head pretty hard,” he answered, looking at someone next to him but Liam’s vision still hadn’t developed enough for it to be something different than black and only black.  
“We called an ambulance already; they should be here in any minute.”

“What?” Liam’s mind was fuzzy, foggy and filled with unrealistic pictures and still, the reason why he was lying on the floor of Mason’s and Corey’s new house on their housewarming party, remained a mystery.

“We think you’ve had a concussion,” said another voice, this one much calmer, sounding more anxious than Mason’s, that probably belonged to Corey, much nicer friend of Liam, the one that never failed to be always kind and always there for him.

The ceiling slowly changed from a white boring colour to a flamboyant mandala, all kinds of shapes and shades creating under his eyes so it was only reasonable when he looked away from it, his aching neck curling to his right side where the main entrance stood and something invisible in front of it with someone’s blood dripping from the middle to the ground. This house was strange, full of surprises and traps; this was probably one of them. Out of blue, a memory shot him right in the head, increasing the pulsing to a much bigger extent.

Liam could remember now. He just wanted to go back to his car where he forgot his phone, leaving Corey, Mason and their other friends in the kitchen while he, in the meantime, went on an adventure through the new house, that he still hadn’t had the chance to really take in _(because no, moving in a massive sofa did not count)_. He remembered how he looked around the halls, staring at the pictures on the walls, laughing when he saw a photo he took or remembered how exactly it came to life, when he walked straight into something, his nose hitting the hard surface with great force, darkness blinding all his senses.

The hall went suspiciously quiet; his two best friends watching him with amused faces and Liam frowned. “A glass door?” he asked incredulously, raspy and tired, pouting when his best friends started laughing loudly, their voices echoing in his throbbing head like a siren.

“Yeah, we could have probably warned you about that. Thankfully, your dull head has a thick skull and only your nose is bleeding, there’s probably something wrong with your wrist as well,” the traitor, that Liam used to call Mason, said, still with laughter shaking his shoulders lightly and Liam groaned, this couldn’t get any worse.

“Who the hell has a glass door a few inches from their real, main door?” The question supposed to be more rhetorical than anything but Corey decided that it was not the case and responded:

“We wanted to get rid of them so nothing like this would happen.”

“I’ll give you advice, next time, do it right away.”

Mason cackled next to him and Liam could swear there were tears in the corners of his eyes. He had to change his best friend soon, this was not okay. Who the hell laughed at their best friend that just went through a concussion? Liam was too dizzy for thinking and he felt like vomiting, this was not okay.

It got even worse when someone rang the bell, Mason stumbling to stand up, carefully opening first, the stupid glass door, second, the proper entrance that should be the only entrance in the closest few metres from the house. Corey, the actual friend that held Liam’s injured wrist in his hand, helping him not to move with it so he wouldn’t do any other damage, stayed right by his side. Liam really liked Corey, maybe he should be his next best friend.

“The medic is here, he’s going to look at you,” the man next to him said and Liam would nod or say something but every movement hurt so bad that he settled on an incoherent splutter.

Mason came back, another person creeping up behind him, too big for the door, at least that’s what Liam had seen, broad shoulders and muscly arms but maybe, that was the chemical imbalance in his head. And suddenly the person spoke:

“This is him?” The sentence tamed by low rumble and Liam could barely see the small nod of Mason’s head, suddenly looking much more caring, his face dubious when he watched the medic come closer to Liam, only then he could see his posture duly and no, it wasn’t his imagination. The guy was huge. Although the blinding smile plastered on his face was giving Liam mixed signals and abruptly, he couldn’t decipher if he should feel intimidated or charmed. For now, he felt a little bit of both.  
“What happened?”

To Liam’s surprise, Mason was the one who started talking, playing with his fingers anxiously as he looked at his best friend. Fine, maybe Mason was a better friend than he had anticipated because all the mocking kept Liam away from perceiving the terrible pain.  
“He knocked into our glass door and probably hit the back of his head on the cupboard, me and my fiancé ran to him as fast as we could when we heard the bang,” he said, motioning towards the opened glass door.

The medic furrowed his eyebrows, looking to where Mason was pointing, pleasantly _not_ laughing at the whole situation and looking back at Liam’s lying body.

“Okay, Liam? Can you hear me? Can you sit up?” And Liam thought that it was another rhetorical question but as it seemed, today was an answering day and Liam should respond. So after a while, when his head calmed a little and it wasn’t threatening to explode anymore, he nodded, whimpering a little and flushing bright red in the next minute, because who did that, huh? He just hit his head, nothing too bad.

There were hands around his waist, strong and unrelenting, guiding him up to lean against the wall. For the first time since the nameless man arrived, Liam looked into his eyes, almost immediately making him regret every single decision in his life because damn, they were really really bright, perplexing _(because what colour even was it?)_ and wide open, wrinkles moving around them, showing that the man had a fair share of experience in his life, making him more real and not just like a lifeless body in a job…and maybe, just maybe, Liam’s breath hitched due to that.

“How are you feeling?”

This time, Liam knew it wasn’t a theoretical question so he took a deep breath, closing his eyes to ease the pain a little and answering: “A little giddy.”

The gorgeous _(huh, what)_ medic laughed, rummaging through his bag, and where did the bag come from anyways, before turning back to him, taking Liam’s appearance, looking for further injuries.  
“Yeah, I can see that. You’ve had a concussion,” he said while turning his thin flashlight on, lifting one finger up in front of his face. “Look at my finger please.” And Liam just did that because the man’s voice was so soothing and it became almost impossible not to pay attention to his every word, every move of muscle, every intake of breath. “You’ll have to stay away from any difficult activities, preferably stay in bed for two days at least.” Liam only nodded, still nauseous but yes, charmed as well, so the pain wasn’t so bad anymore.

Under the flashlight, the medic’s eyes looked green, so evidently green that Liam couldn’t hold back the small smile. However, the light soon disappeared only for the green to remain at its place, few strands of brown hair falling down onto his wrinkled forehead.

Liam watched the medic carefully as he held his wrist in his gentle fingers, rotating it around with such caution that it didn’t even hurt, and checked for wounds. He sucked his lips into his mouth, humming, one hand leaving Liam’s wrist, leaving it awfully cold all of a sudden but when he came back, a bandage was being tied around his injured hand with such care that Liam’s heart fluttered, jumping up and down from his chest to his stomach.

The man was gorgeous and if that dark brown hair wasn’t so beautiful, shining under the yellow lights of Mason’s and Corey’s new house, he would surely be mad because they shadowed those pretty green eyes.

The medic finally looked up at him, a big smile playing on his lips and his eyes sparkling, before saying: “Looks all good here.” Much to Liam’s disappointment. He wanted the man to stay, to look at him with the irresistible serenity and care. It was weird and probably a side effect of his concussion but Liam has never felt so drawn to another person before, he wanted the man to stay forever and as crazy as that might sound, he almost cried out loud when the medic stood up, leaving Liam sitting on the cold floor without a warm body next to him.

Mason asked him some more questions, his eyes shifting from Liam to the man, sighing coherently when the medic assured him that everything was fine and that they should let Liam rest for two days and that after, they should change the bandages around his wrist and everything would be fine.

Despite all the reassurances, Liam doesn’t feel anything else than sorrow and misery when the mystery man leaves the house, saying bye to all of them, making a joke about the glass door. Liam is too sad to feel offended.

_________________________________

“I’m just saying that it’s not fair!” Mason, as expected, laughed at him, his hands not gentle at all, hurting Liam’s wrist even more but obviously, not caring about your best friend was a trend now, a trend that Liam didn’t like at all.

“We can’t call the medic just because you don’t trust me with the bandages, I’m sure he has plenty of other work,” he said, at least now trying to be a little bit more gentle, _plus points for him_.

If Mason knew the true reason why Liam wanted to see the medic again, it would be a lot worse for him, that was for sure. Mason couldn’t have ever found out about his crush.

“ _I’m_ sure he isn’t as clumsy as you and actually won’t cause me more pain while doing this,” he spat back at him, wincing when the bandage circled his wrist one more time.

“You are the one to talk, I’m not the one who barged into a glass door and caused himself a concussion.” If the medic was there, he would surely protect Liam from his harsh words, he was certain.

“I’m just saying that I think my nose is broken and he should probably look at it.”

“We _know_ your nose is broken, he said it to you while you were on the ground, staring at him like he was the whole world. Or haven’t you noticed? Was he too distracting for you?” _Shit._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Even though the redness in his cheeks was clearly visible, Mason, that asshole, always knew everything.

“Really? So you wouldn’t mind if I threw his number away, would you?”

Liam sat up quickly, his head spinning dangerously fast as he looked at Mason hopefully, maybe too hopefully but Mason knew what Liam felt so there was no point in hiding it anyways. “You have his number?”

“Not yet but you can get it while he’s on his break. I bribed Melissa with cupcakes so she would tell me about this charming Theo,” he said, apparently ignoring the way Liam’s heart seemed to stop functioning, stopping abruptly and refusing to start beating again.

“Oh my god, really? I love you so much, Mason, you don’t even know.”

“Oh, I know, believe me.” Mason couldn’t know, Liam was just seconds away from choosing Corey as his best friend, there was no way Mason could know about how much Liam appreciated their friendship.  
“If you go to sleep now and stay in the bed for at least eight more hours, I’ll maybe tell you.” And just like the wave of love came, it also left. Liam glared at him, hissing in pain as his best friend tied the bandage tightly to his wrist.

“I hate you.”

“I’m getting mixed signals from your confessions, you shouldn’t do that with Theo.”

Oh, Theo, that was right. _Theo_ was his name. And he had green eyes _(sometimes)_ and brown hair and a beautiful smile. Liam wasn’t sure he could sleep after this reveal.

______________________________________

Theo had a break at eleven in the evening, evening. How was Liam supposed to go into a hospital at eleven in the evening and act like it was completely normal? It wasn’t normal because Liam wasn’t normal either and maybe that was good, maybe the fact that he was actually pretty crazy and irrational was the signature dish of his personality and Theo will be charmed by it.

Who was he kidding? It was going to be embarrassing and Theo will only laugh at him, tell his co-workers how pathetic Liam was for thinking that maybe his feelings were reciprocated and that after hitting his head on the glass door is a big turn down and there is no chance in them ever happening.

This was a stupid idea. He considered breaking his leg or something so he would _have_ to visit the hospital and maybe catch a glimpse of the incredibly attractive medic but taking into consideration that his wrist still hurt like hell and his nose still stung uncomfortably, it soon un-became an option.

So now he was standing in the hospital, trying to desperately find the one person he came there for, turning his head around, feeling the overwhelming dizziness visit him again when he bumped into someone, which…to be honest, was quite ridiculous and completely his fault. He was asking for it while spinning around like that. Yet, what was even more ridiculous and more bizarre than anything, was the cheery laugh that escaped from the person’s chest where Liam’s head nestled with unexpected comfort.

“Liam?” He wanted to be swallowed into the ground, close his eyes and pretend like it was all a dream. It couldn’t be a coincidence that out of everyone, Liam had to fall on…

“Theo.”

“Yes, that’s my name. What are you doing here?”

What was Liam doing here? _Well, would you maybe go out with me? I really like you and I know that it’s weird to just stalk you here and talk to you but I really really like you. Oh, I wanted to give you my number, if you don’t mind. I was looking for you._

“Theo.” Oh god, he was not good at this.

Fortunately, the medic just smiled at him, the same blinding smile from before, boring a lovely path of butterflies into Liam’s stomach.

“Liam.”

Just a dream, this was not real. There was no way this was real.

“How is your head?” he asked and thank god that at least one of them wasn’t so…Liam. Not a rhetorical question, not, Liam was supposed to answer.

“Better,” It took him a lot of courage for him to add: “…thanks to you.”

Theo laughed, the raspy soothing laugh, setting ease on Liam’s mind.

“Oh, I did nothing. Just a little magic of rest and sleep.” _Yeah, Theo was quite magical indeed._  
“Thank you.” _Did he say it out loud? Damn it._

“I uh-“

“Do you-“

Now it was both of their turns to laugh, everyone around them looking at them weirdly and Liam could swear he heard Melissa whisper something to him from somewhere but he was too distracted by the man standing in front of him.

“I’m on my break, do you maybe…want to hang out?”

“Oh, really?” It wasn’t like Liam knew this information already, not at all.

“Yeah, so?” For the first time since they’ve spoken to each other, it was probably for the first time Liam has seen him nervous, which paradoxically gave him the needed courage to say:

“Why not?”

Theo smiled, taking him by the forearm and leading him who knows where. He probably said it to Liam but he was too occupied by the beauty of the man, not even trying not to stare. They were going to spend more time with each other, they were going to talk about their lives, get to know each other a little more, Liam couldn’t…

His forehead hit something cold and hard, the thing wobbling a little, as his neck moved back and forth.

Liam groaned in pain. “Not again.”

This time, Theo laughed loudly next to him, true unhidden laugh ringing in Liam’s spinning head.

“You really are not a fan of glass doors, are you?” he asked and it _was_ a rhetorical question and Liam hated every single second of his life that led him to this situation. Stupid glass door.

He scrunched his forehead, palm touching the reddened skin, and also tried to suppress the embarrassment from the fact that in the last three days, he had hit a glass door two times and Theo was there for the first _and_ the second time it happened.

“Let me see.”

And suddenly, those gentle fingers gripped his chin, causing Liam to drop his hands down and look into those mesmerizing green eyes. Theo looked at him, thumb slowly moving across Liam’s chin and maybe he didn’t even realize he was doing it but Liam was very aware, feeling shivers go down his spine, feeling absolutely taken away, pile building up in his throat.

“It’s not bad.”

Theo smiled, his other hand cupping Liam’s cheek like it was completely normal to touch a stranger like that _(Liam didn’t mind…he was more jealous than anything, he wanted to have this much confidence as well.)_ , and then he did something that completely erased everything around them.

His plumb pink lips touched Liam’s forehead, leaving a wet spot there and then he was gone, like nothing even happened, smiling like the brightest sun, his hands still on Liam’s heated face.

“Nothing a kiss wouldn’t-“

Liam kissed him again, this time, both of their lips touching in one chaste movement, leaving them both completely breathless. There wasn’t any pain anymore, just the dying ache in his heart and green of Theo’s eyes.

“I like you,” Liam blurted out, gaining some confidence at last and Theo just smiled, tilting his head on the side.

“I like you too, so…can we go and get to know each other before I get my hands on you?”

The hospital was much more pleasing now, when the medic’s voice drifted through the halls and his warm hand gripped Liam’s one to lead him somewhere, he still didn’t know where. He was too lost in his thoughts and nodding hurriedly, that before he knew it, he was turning around again towards the glass door of the hospital, realizing too late that they were even there, panicking that he would walk into glass for the third time when someone gripped his shoulders firmly, stopping him in his foolish decision.

“This way.”

And Liam would follow Theo everywhere, especially if it meant he wouldn’t accidentally hurt himself anymore.


End file.
